


Don't drag Napoleon in this

by rockangel2410



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FrUK, Funny, M/M, This was how I study History, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockangel2410/pseuds/rockangel2410
Summary: The meeting was meant to bring the countries together - making them think about what caused them to start wars. Francis decides to point out Napoleon. Arthur puts him on his place.Oh did I mention it is valentine?





	Don't drag Napoleon in this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wim bollen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wim+bollen).



> This was how I used to study for history tests. I remember having an test about Napoleon and changed it into Fruk.
> 
> Spin off of my new upcoming series

It was once more a world meeting featuring all the important countries. It was a boring meeting, no one could deny it. Germany told them to think about the conflicts they had been having in the past. It was Francis who startled everyone by smirking and saying this: "Alright everyone, talking about mistakes and war do you guys remember the time of Napoleon Bonaparte?" He laughed at the many sour faces reflecting on the countries gathered here today. Countries who had to bow their heads in shame due to Napoleon and had to vow to listen to Francis Bonnefoy. He laughed his typical French laugh, which faded as soon as England put down his cup of tea.  
  
A smile lingering on the Englishman lips: “As if it was yesterday Francis. I loved the part where the Belgian kicked his ass, and therefor yours.”  Belgium, the petite girl hid her blushing face with her small hands. France wasn’t very chirpy of what Arthur said. “Oh contraire, mon amour wasn’t it you, who kicked my butt? If I remember correctly most of them bowed under me, only you had to be a pain in my ass.” He grimaced remembering the whole blockade directed towards him.  
  
“Yes, I did. Together with…” He started to count on his fingers: “Prussia, Netherlands, Hanover, Brunei and Nassau. But I like to give the honor to the Belgians. And Thank you, you know I love being a pain in your ass.” Arthur said smiling softly while taking a nip of his earl grey tea. What?!” Francis blurted, he found Arthur his super haughtiness almost irritating. “Don’t forget he was an absolute Monarch in 1804, he was named emperor, he was even more powerful than the pope.”

“Yeah a very nice man who killed anyone who was against him, but you should know that, DON’T YOU!” Arthur was getting angry and annoyed and honestly, he wanted this subject to be over as soon as possible.  “You act like he was a tyrant.” Francis muttered confused. “ He has done good things like the civil code. Which the citizens really simplified and spread his ideas to a large part of Europe. Making it easier for the people as well!”  
  
“I am not fond of him, and you know why Francis.” Arthur was getting upset now. “Is this about the trade embargo? When they forbid my people to trade with your people? Look if you just worked along with Napoleon, my bosses would never had to force me to-”

“FORCE YOU?!” Arthur said spitting his tea. “-you thought I wanted to?” Francis asked confused. Napoleon had died ages ago...Did Arthur carry these thoughts for so many years as well? “DON’T DRAG NAPOLEON IN THIS.” Arthur yelled.  “QUIET DOWN YOU BOTH. ARTHUR - FRANCIS OUT! ITALY SEND THEM TO A PRIVATE ROOM. Ich habe genug Mist gehört.” Ludwig yelled angry at both man.  
  
“Yes Germanyyyy~” Feliciano said leading both man out of the meeting room and started heading towards a private room. “Say big brother...Why are you so mean towards Arthur? Isn’t it Valentine today?” Feliciano asked Francis. Francis replied the brunette with a sigh: “I know Feli...I just...We fight a lot, more than we used to.” Feliciano looked at Arthur who was following them a few meters in between. “Did you get him something.” Feliciano asked with an innocent smile. “...I kind off did…” Francis confessed. Feliciano smiled at his big brother. There were a lot of lovers in the long lifespan that Francis had as a country. One of them being a human girl named Jeanne D’arc. But Arthur was the only one who remained at his side and could make Francis cheeks redden by simply talking about him. That and when they fought, it was at that moment it wasn’t so obvious that the Frenchman liked the Englishman so dearly.

“NEE~ Arthur does that mean you are going to give your gift as well?” Feliciano shouted loud enough for Arthur to hear. Arthur who normally looked collected and angry turned into a deer who was about to get hit by a car. “ You had a-” A briefcase hit Francis his face before he managed to complete his sentence. “Something wrong with that you BLOODY FROG.” Arthur yelled furiously. It was then when Francis managed to notice a red object hidden behind Arthur’s back.

“Feli could you…?” Francis looked at the little Italian, who nodded in understanding. They stood there in silence, until Feliciano returned with Francis coat. Francis nodded thankfully at his little Italian brother. “Don’t start world war 3 okay.” Feli said with a soft chuckle before walking away. Arthur tilted his head, eying the Frenchman in confusion. “I had a gift for you as well...before my ego had hurt your feelings, I planned to give this to you, tonight in the hope you would accept it.” 

“I hope you still do.” Francis admitted shyly, guilt washing over him. Arthur blinked annoyed: “Well, Napoleon did do good things b-”

“But not good things alone.” Francis continued. “I am sorry.”

Arthur sighted. “Ah well, it has been ages ago.” Francis nodded, it had been countless of years ago. “Here.” Arthur said handing Francis his valentine’s gift. A red heart shaped box filled with chocolates. He had asked Belgium to make some since he didn’t want to have Francis getting sick by his cooking. Although Francis was the only one to dare to taste them. He had put a picture in there as well, one of them under the Eiffel tower. He had written behind this picture: “Not all French things are Ugly - Arthur.”

Francis had to laugh. “ Well not all English things are Cheap.” Francis handed over his gift which was a rose and a box. Arthur eyed at him, questioning the little box in front of him. Like in no way it could be what he thought it was. “We are divorced you know that...right?” Arthur asked. Francis smiled: “The first time was us being forced in marriage, this time it’s me asking it because I wanted to.”

Arthur laughed. “So I get the opportunity to reject this this time?” Francis smile faded but nodded. “Good that I have no reason to object.” Arthur said with a smile before pulling Francis into a passionate kiss.


End file.
